


Bubble Bath

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bubble Bath, Daddy!Killian, F/M, Mama!Belle, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: After a day of fun in the mud, Little Bae needs a bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt sent in by Ronnie_R. :)

It was something Bae wasn’t sure about. He wanted it, he just didn’t know if his mama was really okay with it. And yet there, she was, hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

 

“Look at my messy boy,” she cooed. Baelfire had spent the afternoon in the backyard while Killian did some landscape work. Bae went back to an old pastime of playing in the mud, this time with his toy trucks and making pies. His overalls, hands, shoes, face and hair was covered in mud. “Did you have fun?”

Bae grinned. “Uh huh.”

“Well that’s good, but now you need to get nice and clean. First take off your shoes, Mama can’t have you tracking it all over the house,” she told him. He nodded and did as she asked. “Now come on, it’s bath time.”

He paused, biting his lip. “Mama do it?”

“Yes, Mama will give you your bath.”

“Bubbles?”

Belle grinned. “Of course there will be bubbles! What would a bath be without them? I think Daddy also got you some nice toys to play with.” She held out her hand and he hesitantly took it, following her up the stairs. He expected to go to the guest bath, but instead was brought into the master. “Mama and Daddy have a big tub.” She noticed his hesitant face and kneeled in front of him. “Bae, look at Mama.”

His brown eyes met her blue ones, him pouting ever so slightly.

“Do you want Mama to give you a bath?” Bae nodded. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want Mama to think I’m weird.” He ducked his head.

“Hey now,” she used her fingers to lift his chin up. “You are not weird. You are Mama’s sweet baby boy. I want to take care of you. Now, if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to. But if you want to do this, I’m on board.”

Bae gave her a small smile. “I want to do it.”

Belle beamed. “Good, now let’s get you cleaned mister,” she gently pinched his cheek and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water, making sure the temperature was just right for her little boy. After adding the bubbles, she sprinkled in the toys. Baelfire walked in a moment later and Belle watched him get in the tub. He took right to the toy boat and began playing. The mother couldn’t help but laugh when she realized it vaguely resembled the Jolly Roger. “I think Daddy had ulterior motives buying that for you.”

“Aye, but I did.” Killian entered the bathroom and grinned at his boy. “Wow, you sure are messy, bubba.”

“Mama got me bubbles, Daddy,” Bae told him, happily.

“I see that, Mama is so thoughtful, is she not?” Killian sat beside his wife on the tile, kissing her cheek. “Perhaps Mama and Daddy will take a bubble bath later.”

Belle gave him a happy grin. “Perhaps we will.”

“Daddy, my boat is the Jolly 2,” Bae interrupted, his little space allowing him to miss the innuendos.

“Is it, now, sweetheart? Where is it going on an adventure to?”

Bae thought for a minute. “Ummmm….Wonderland.”

“That sounds like fun. You know what else Daddy bought you?” He searched the tub and held up a few Finding Nemo toys.

“Nemo! Dory!” Bae took them excitedly. “And Marlin! Marlin is gonna find Nemo.”

“Yes, because family always finds each other.” The pirate grinned at the librarian. “One thing that Charming guy got right.”

 

Bae reenacted the movie, which actually did seem to parallel Rumple and Belle’s story. Rumple was the overprotective dad who was searching for his son. Belle was the sweet one who tried to help him, even though she lost her memory at one point. And Bae, of course, was the stubborn son who got separated from his daddy. Killian knew why that movie meant so much to his son and acknowledged that the crocodile was his first parent (and his wife’s first love). He would do anything to keep the little one happy.

 

Eventually, Belle reached over and grabbed the soap. She lathered up a washcloth, which was shaped like a frog. “Time to get nice a/nd clean.”

Bae pouted. “But Mama.”

“You can play another time, but if we don’t clean up now, Mama won’t be able to make nummies. I know my baby boy must be hungry,” she explained. Her son instantly dropped the toys, causing the pirate to laugh. Belle scrubbed at his face first. “My, my look at how dirty you’re making the water.” She moved onto getting the dirt off his hands and feet, tickling his toes to make him laugh. Next, she covered his arms and legs before finally grabbing the shampoo/conditioner combo. She lathered up his hair and grabbed a small bucket, filling it up with water. “Close your eyes, my little knight.” Bae shut his eyes and soon could feel the warm suds going over his body. It took a few tries, given the texture of his hair, but soon that was all clean.

 

Killian found the bathrobe he had ordered. It was orange, with the hood styled like Nemo. “Come on, come to Daddy,” he cooed. Bae climbed out, shivering a bit.

“Cold Daddy,” he said, his teeth chattering a little.

The pirate pouted sympathetically as he wrapped his son in the bathrobe. “There, that’s better. Why don’t we let Mama go make dinner and we get you in some jammies?” Bae nodded and clung to his daddy’s waist. Killian opened the drawers containing Bae’s little clothes. “Which jammies?”

“Mickey Mouse!” Bae squealed, excitedly.

Killian chuckled and pulled them out, helping his little boy dress, zipping up the front. He couldn’t get over how adorable he looked, how sweet and innocent. “Who’s my baby boy?”

“Me, Daddy!”

“That’s right. You’re such a good boy too,” Killian praised, knowing how badly his son needed it. “So kind and so smart.” Bae grinned. “I just love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.” Bae kissed his dad’s cheek.

“Aw, sweet boy. Come here.” He sat down, pulling the boy onto his lap, cradling him, carding a hand through his damp curls. A part of him still felt so guilty that he ever let him go. He should’ve just kept him, proved that he could be his little boy. He had made many, many mistakes and sometimes didn’t get how Bae forgave him.

 

And yet he did. The little boy wanted him, his daddy. Belle said it was because Bae had made mistakes too. Together, they could forever be connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, I take prompts, not just for this verse, but for the families in OUAT in general. :)


End file.
